Ironías desesperadas
by affy bp
Summary: Maxxie y Tony son muy diferentes en muchos sentidos, irónicamente también son iguales en otros cuantos.


**Disclaimer: **Skins no es mio, basicamente soy solo una fan.

**Summary:** Maxxie y Tony son muy diferentes en muchos sentidos, irónicamente también son iguales en otros tantos.

**Nota:** Una de mis parejas favoritas. Si es un poco -muy -Slash, pero me encantan juntos:) quien sea capaz de negar que son adorables no tiene ojos.

* * *

**Ironías desesperadas.**

Cuando Maxxie hunde su rostro en el cuello de Tony este entiende que está perdido. Que no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar lo que está por venir porque el bulto en sus pantalones empieza a ser más notorio y la nariz de Max le recorre el cuello dejando su aliento en su tersa piel.

Sabe que es una de esas tantas veces que han acabado solos. Uno de esos días que Cassie, Michelle y Jal se van juntas, o quizás esta última con Chris. Sid y Anwar se han retirado ya hace mucho y ellos dos no tienen más razones para estar ahí que pasar el rato el uno con el otro.

Salen de cualquier bar en el que estén, o fiesta, o casa o lo que sea. No importa mucho en realidad. A veces Tony se aventura a verse cursi y lo toma de la mano. Otras veces ni siquiera lo deja dar tres pasos cuando ya lo está besando desesperadamente, quemando, ardiendo…

Ese es uno de esos días solo que esta vez es Maxxie quien comienza, con ese juego de besarle el cuello y lamerle la oreja y cuando escucha a Tony dejar escapar un suspiro que no tardara en volverse un gemido ardiente es que sabe que lo está consiguiendo.

-Hueles a hombre, a perversión, a deseo. Y también a alcohol –le suelta Maxxie en su susurro ahogado.

-Joder Max –suelta el más alto de los dos, de cabello café y ojos tan azules que parecen brillar a veces –Estamos en plena calle.

Y Maxxie sonríe anchamente mostrando los dientes blancos y aquel travieso semblante que se cuela por las noches en los sueños de Tony.

-No sabía que eras tan pudoroso, Tone –responde el rubio.

-¿Pudoroso?

La pregunta de Tony se queda en el aire cuando toma a Maxxie por los hombros y lo estrella contra la primera pared que ve. Lo besa con furia, quizás con arrogancia contenida, esa que caracteriza tanto al mayor de los Stonem. Maxxie no se resiste y echa la cabeza para atrás dejando que se ahora Tony quien ataque el cuello.

Ni siquiera le permite a Tony poner objeción cuando es ahora el quien lo toma por los hombros y lo lleva hasta un callejón, lejos de la vista de cualquier persona que pasara por ahí. Se vuelven a besar, la lengua de Tony invadiendo los labios de Maxxie, pidiendo la entrada a su boca. Es como si aquellas lenguas se conocieran desde siempre, moviéndose rápidamente y sin consideración. Se tocan y arden, no es muy romántico pero a ellos les funciona así. Encuentros que queman en la piel y causan cosquillas en todos lados solo al recordarlos.

Cuando sintió las manos frías de Tony entrar en contacto con su piel caliente y ansiosa no pudo evitar suspirar contra los labios suaves de su amigo. Labios rojos, mojados, mordidos, labios tan suyos como de Maxxie. Se acariciaban sobre la ropa –y bajo ella también –se besaban, se tomaban entre sus brazos encajando como piezas gemelas.

Puede que los chicos sean jodidamente diferentes en muchos aspectos, bueno Maxxie es gentil y sensible, se preocupa por los demás y es un amigo sincero y que esta cuando se necesita. También es fiel y odia los engaños, aunque inconscientemente sea parte de uno, se repite en su cabeza cada vez que ve a Michelle y Tony tomados de la mano, como si el no se acostara con su novio cada vez con más frecuencia…

Tony por otro lado era cortante y engañoso por donde se viera. También era sincero pero su honestidad era más bien definida como brutal, la fidelidad aun no era una palabra que hubiera descubierto y es muy insensible en cuanto a los sentimientos de los otros se trata.

Como el agua y el aceite. Pero sin embargo la ironía aquí es que son idénticos en muchas otras cosas, cosas que la gente no ve a simple vista.

Ambos son a veces muy egoístas. Tony lo sabía y no hacía nada por mejorar ese aspecto. Maxxie sin embargo no estaba tan consciente de su egoísmo que era lo que le permitía poder seguir manteniendo esa insana relación con Anthony Stonem. Eran decididos, fuertes y saben lo que quieren. Pero sobre todo ninguno se detiene ante nada para conseguirlo…el fin justifica los medios, después de todo.

Y por algún motivo esa característica era casi siempre la que los llevaba a estar donde estaban en ese momento, besándose con ferocidad. Como si se tratase de dos animales salvajes que no puede luchar contra sus instintos.

- ¿Sabes que esto esta jodidamente mal, verdad? –inquiere Maxxie.

-No sé si sabias, Maxxie pero lo que está mal es también lo que mejor se me da –responde Tony con su voz entre cortada por el deseo, ya no se detiene contra las ropas del rubio, ahora quiere deshacerse de ellas y saciarse de su piel bronceada.

-Ya lo suponía.

Y cuando siente la mano del apuesto bailarín deslizándose por debajo de sus bóxers –blancos, como siempre –se estremeció y mordió el labio inferior de Maxxie que no evito soltar un gemido que provoco en Tony uno idéntico.

Cuando sentían aquel rasposo ardor en la garganta, quemándoles la punta de la lengua y provocando en ellos ganas ansiosas de besarse sabían que no había nada más que pudieran hacer para apagar aquel deseo más que tocar sus pieles ardiendo. Sus labios, besos desesperados.

Era quizás la locura más grande en la que se hubieran metido. Aun así jamás se habían sentido tan completos en sus vidas, ¿Irónico, no?

* * *

**Nota final: **Fin ¿Le gusto a alguien?**  
**


End file.
